<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plastron Interviews: SadoraNortica (Updated 3/23/21) by Plastron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127122">Plastron Interviews: SadoraNortica (Updated 3/23/21)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron'>Plastron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plastron Interviews... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta, Multi, Other, Turtlecest (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of interviews with writers/artists in the TMNT fandom. My intention with these interviews is to shine a spotlight on those whose work has had a positive influence both on myself and others in the fandom.</p><p>I’m initially reaching out to those whose work I was familiar with as a reader/viewer before I started participating/posting my own. In the near future, I’ll interview some contemporaries, too!</p><p>The opinions stated by the interviewees are solely their own, and YOU WILL RESPECT THEM, even if you do not share the same opinions/preferences, etc. If you harass the interviewee, expect to be reported. Please note that many if not all of the people I choose to interview are, like me, pro-ship and pro-tcest. If you don’t like that, please do not read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plastron Interviews... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plastron Interviews: SadoraNortica (Updated 3/23/21)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Plastron: What is your handle/username you are most commonly known as?</p><p>
  <strong>SadoraNortica: I've used both Applepye and SadoraNortica. I've dropped Applepye recently.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: On which websites did you or do you post your work? Are there any active links new readers could follow to find your work?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: I used to post on Inkbunny and Deviant Art. I've deleted DA and only post new content on AO3.</strong><br/>
<strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadoraNortica/works">SadoraNortica's AO3</a> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: What was your introduction to TMNT?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: I'm old. I saw the pilot episodes on the 87 series.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: When did you begin participating in the fandom?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: I started writing in 2012, when I found other writers and artist on DA.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Do you find that you have a personal favorite or “definitive” version of TMNT?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: I find 2K3 easier to write but I love them all.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: How has your view of the fandom changed over the years?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: It used to be more, live and let live, It's only recently been full of a lot of discord. There's always been complainers but it seems to be so much more now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: A specific work of yours (“First Day of Spring”) stands out to me and has really influenced me creatively. You established a dynamic between the four turtles that influenced my view of Donatello as fairly submissive. You showed how Mikey could also be dominant in some cases in a believable way due to animal mating instincts, but you made it so believable with his playful nature. Your writing seamlessly incorporates the emotional and psychological core of the characters’ interactions with one another, but you layer it with molten-hot smut of the kinky and dub-con variety.</p><p>P: Would you mind talking a little about how you approached those aspects of your writing?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: For First Day of Spring, I wanted to show that their hormonal minds were hard to control, it diminished their empathy a bit, and that it progressively has gotten worse as they got older. I had implied that Donny had been hurt the year before because of it. I like to think of Mikey as the Alpha sometimes. He's laid back because he doesn't have competition. He sees his brothers as his. In 2K3 we are shown many times that when pushed, Mikey can do great things. Even Splinter points out that if he simply applied himself, he would be the best fighter. He doesn't care to be the best so he allows Leo and Raph to fight over it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Do you have any advice for any beginners who want to write fiction/draw?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: Advice? Block people you don't want to interact with. Don't be afraid to write or draw what you like. If you see something that inspires you, reach out to the creator. Most artists love fan fics based off their works and most writers love to see fan art.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: How do you stay motivated, or cope with writers’/artists’ block?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: Motivation is hard lately. I still have ideas and want to share them but it's harder to do. I think it's because of the shift in the fandom. A lot of the artists and writers I considered friends have left. I used to see art every day and that helped to inspire me. I don't see it as much anymore. :( Taking some time off has helped. Getting wonderful comments on old fics helps too. :D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: What character or characters do you enjoy writing the most?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: I love torturing Raph. I just do. I pile so much trauma on him. He is my favorite after all.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: What character or characters do you identify with the most? Does that influence how you write them?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: I guess you could say that I connect with Raph the most. I was a temperamental child, quick to anger. I have it more under control now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Do you have any of YOUR fics you'd like to shine a spotlight on? Maybe some that you'd welcome more comments on? (I think this would be good to ask, because it seems everyone has at least a few works they'd like to get more comments on but maybe it's older or somehow hasn't been as visible!)</p><p>
  <strong>SN: One favorite of my fics is What if...? I really liked doing a twist on the original story. It's an earlier one so it's full of mistakes but I love the story. Oroku Saki wasn't a jerk. Yoshi and Shen lived and were part of the Foot Clan. They raised Mikey, Leo, and Don. Raph was raised by the Jones family. Also T-cest. :D</strong>
</p><p>Plastron's note: <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433986">What If...?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadoraNortica">SadoraNortica</a></strong></p><p> </p><p>P: If you were in full creative control, what's your idea of the ULTIMATE, perfect TMNT movie (and/or TV series)?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: Movie? I would use the Turtles from the Batman v TMNT movie. It would be a more mature, direct to DVD kind of thing. It would be an extended adaptation of Raphael Meets His Match from the original series, only a lot darker. The tickets for a costume party cruise would be a gift from Bruce for all 4 Turtles and the bad guy would be Stockman. I just really want a good canon Raph/Mona story. So, if given a chance, that's what I would make.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SN: If making a series, I would adapt Feud (sadly omitting the t-cest part) The Foot Clan would be an organization that hunts Yokai. Shredder and Splinter's names are earned from their hunting skills. Karai and Saki would be married. Lotus and Nagi would be their children. Yoshi was sent to New York after Shen's death. Saki blamed Yoshi for her death, Yoshi blamed Saki. The truth is a mystery that will run through the series. Another mystery is that one of the Turtles is Yoshi and Shen's biological son but Splinter (Yoshi) doesn't know which one. I would have Bishop, Hun, Garbage Man, Stockman, Draxum, Big Mama, to name a few.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Okay, let’s have a little fun. What do you find most sexy about the turtles?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: Their personalities. They are strong, yet kind. And you know those muscles are as hard as rock.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Which turtle do you think would be the best leader, if not Leo?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: It's hard to say who would best lead if Leo wasn't. Raph is too protective and would have a hard time delegating a dangerous task to one of his brothers even if they are better suited for it. Don over thinks things. Mikey is too impulsive.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Favorite Ships?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: T-cest: Raph/Don, Leo/Mikey</strong><br/>
<strong>Het: Raph/Mona</strong><br/>
<strong>Slash: Don/Leatherhead, Leo/Usagi</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Favorite Kinks or Themes in fics/art?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: I love first time stories. Not just first time together but first time ever.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Headcanons?</p><p>
  <strong>SN: 2012 Raph has a scar between his eyes, and bad knees. Mikey is actually the best fighter but too laid back to care about it. After Splinter read them Beauty and the Beast as children, Raph got it in his head that they were cursed and that a kiss from a princess would break that curse. So he started watching princess movies for research and ended up really liking them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo likes to give up control and be bound during sex. He's not in to pain, just bondage.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All the Turtles are good at cooking, they all just have different strengths so focus on different types of cooking. Leo follows the recipe to the letter. Mikey is a bit more experimental. Raph likes to grill. Don likes sweet.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P: Wrapping up: Anything you’d like to say to the fandom in general?</p><p><strong>SN: Advice: Don't feel bad about blocking random people. If someone you enjoy following is liking and sharing from someone that stresses you out, simply block the one who stresses you out. Don't call out people who block you, they had their reasons. Do them a favor and block them back. Do what makes you happy in the fandom and it's okay to leave when your time in it has run its course. You can always come back if you miss it. </strong>♡</p><p>
  <b>UPDATED March 23 '21 with a few follow-up questions and responses from SadoraNortica! I hope you'll enjoy! :)</b>
</p><p>Follow up questions:</p><p>On Mona…<br/>
P: Since you grew up with the '87 show, do you prefer '87 Mona or 2k12 Mona? What did you think of the interpretation from 2k12? It would be awesome to see more mature direct to video DVDs like you mentioned. </p><p>
  <b>SN: I like Mutated/Scientist Mona (’87) over Alien/Warrior Mona (2k12). I like the brain/brawn relationship dynamic over warriors/warrior. I did love 2012 Mona just not as much as 87. I’m still waiting for her to be done right.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Raph’s Future…<br/>
P: With your answer about "loving to torture Raph," (hehe, I’m the same with Don) that would be a great opportunity to have a standalone darker Raph-centric story, or the Mona/Raph story you mentioned! </p><p>P: What kind of future do you imagine for Raph, if you had to pick a canon storyline, or one of your own? </p><p>
  <b>SN: As much as I like to torture Raph, I still want him to have a happy ending. No matter what canon he’s in. It’s why I can’t read The Last Ronin. That story is the opposite of what I want to see for any of them.</b>
</p><p>Mikey’s True Potential…</p><p>P: That's an interesting point you make about Mikey being so laid back that he just doesn't care to compete for the position or title of "best" fighter. It's amusing in 2k3 when he seems to beat Raph easily.<br/>
P: Do you have any wishlist items for Mikey-centric storylines in a potential movie or standalone series?</p><p>
  <b>SN: I would have loved to see the Mikey-centric sequel to the 2k7 movie*. To see him fight to save his family would have been great.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>*Plastron’s Note: Directly copied from the TMNT (2007) film Wikipedia—<br/>
In 2007 Kevin Munroe stated that he would like to direct a possible sequel to TMNT, possibly involving the return of the Shredder.[43] Munroe planned a trilogy. TMNT 2 would have loosely adapted the Turtles’ 13-part comic book saga "City At War". Michelangelo would have felt rejected and joined the Foot Clan, while the Turtles would have traveled to Japan and would have crossed paths with Karai and Shredder. TMNT 3 would have featured the Triceratons as well as the Technodrome’s arrival from Dimension X. Munroe wanted Michael Clarke Duncan to voice the Triceraton's leader, Commander Mozar.[13] In an interview, Peter Laird stated he was interested in the idea of having the next film be a live-action and CGI hybrid film, with the Turtles rendered in CGI and Sarah Michelle Gellar and Chris Evans reprising their TMNT roles in live-action.[44]</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The opinions stated by the interviewees are solely their own, and YOU WILL RESPECT THEM, even if you do not share the same opinions/preferences, etc. If you harass the interviewee, expect to be reported. Please note that many if not all of the people I choose to interview are, like me, pro-ship and pro-tcest. If you don’t like that, please do not read it.</p><p>Thank you for reading! More to come! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>